This invention relates to the world wide web, search engines, and the world wide web indexing domain name system. The world wide web (a.k.a., the internet) has been indexed mainly using letters, numbers, and a combination of the two. Much of the time letters used from a certain language all comprised in a specific arrangement end-up forming a known word, collection of words, or acronym thereto, and are used for domain names and internet addresses. Under this type of indexing system the internet domain name registry has grown in its indexing size and ability.
Unfortunately, the length and complexity of the domain names and internet addresses have also grown. This becomes problematic for people who want an easy way to communicate (or display) what might end up being a very lengthy and complex domain name or internet address. Additionally, the time needed to write down, type out, recite, copy, paste, and/or save all these various domain names and internet addresses are tedious, prone to error, and is wasteful. Furthermore, as the length of domain names and internet addresses increases their utility decreases. By charting this relationship between domain name/internet address complexity and utility on a line graph we see the following (FIG. 8): Over time, as the complexity of domain names/internet addresses increases the utility of domain names/internet addresses decreases.
This type of internet indexing and corresponding search engine indexing is archaic and does not advance the species in its desire for improved efficiencies, improved utilities, and accommodations. This presents a major problem.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, there is no such invention as a COLOR CODED SYMBOL BASED WORLD WIDE WEB INDEXING AND RETRIEVAL SYSTEM. I propose in the following, a way to index the world wide web using a color coded symbol based system that captures the mathematical ability of large numbers through permutations and relating one or more than one piece of information to each permutation; while also offering information lookup requests to these permutations (in color coded symbol form and/or color coded symbol in assigned alphanumeric code form) and/or their related one or more than one piece of information through a mobile or stationary computing system's internet browser or software, a search engine, a website, a device's software, a device's visual recognition software, a device's voice recognition software, or any other type of computer, electronic device, and/or software.